1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to antennas utilizing Luneberg lens in conjunction with a plurality of feeds for communicating with satellites and more particularly to a device for separately positioning each of the feeds relative to the lens.
2. Description of the Related Art
The use of a Luneberg lens in conjunction with multiple feeds for communicating with satellites is well known in the art. Luneberg lenses which have an arcuate surface and are either spherical or cylindrical to provide wide angle scanning. With a point source located on the surface of the lens the lens transforms the spherical wave into a plane wave with the propagating vector aligned along the diameter of the lens passing through the feed point.
The use of a Luneberg lens has the advantage of providing a wide field of view. In addition, a single such lens can be utilized with a plurality of feeds, each arranged relative to the lens to simultaneously provide communication with a satellite at a different angle from the communications site. Thus, when one satellite disappears from view, the other can be utilized to continue communications.
The use of a Luneberg lens with a plurality of feeds for use in a radar system is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,531,129 issued Jul. 23, 1985 to Bonebright, et al. In this system, a single axis of movement for a plurality of feeds is described. There is no suggestion of motion of these feeds about a second axis. This limits the tracking ability of the feeds. In addition, in Bonebright, the Luneberg lens is rotated which requires an additional drive system.